


Blue +yellow =frustrated green

by Peridot_lazuli_drowned



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Possesive, jealousy is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_lazuli_drowned/pseuds/Peridot_lazuli_drowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School , jealousy and love is a bitch what will peri do how should I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendly dream

Caution do not read if you want to fap off to it if you do so I will find you kidnap you and have a walrus fuck you .  
Enjoy 

Umm excuse me lady diamond I have contacted the crystal clo I mean gems and pinpointed their exact locations for our peace treaty .

Good job peridot yellow diamond said as she attempted to pat her on the back.

She stopped when peridot released a short Moan .

What's the problem yellow diamond scowled .

Umm it seems that you have misplaced your hand . Not that it's unwanted I mean umm "peridot blushed .

I see then I apologize but may I ask why you moaned "yellow diamond asked suspiciously .

Well you see I um got umm .....   
Kind Of pleasured at the action, lady diamond sir .

Yellow diamond leaned forward and asked what kind of pleasure did you feel soldier .

As peridot tried to answer yellow diamond began rubbing peridots sex between the cloth of her suit creating a soft and rough sensation .

I oh ...oh s so good oh was all peridot could say as her leader kept rubbing in a constant forward and backward motion .

Phase your close off soldier and that's a order you may want to follow said the diamond seductively .

As soon as peridot phased the clothes off yellow diamond began nibbling and kissing her moving her way from a neck to a wet entrance .

Peri do you like that or shall I stop or keep going .

More peridot stammered and with that yellow diamond rubbed her finger through peridots folds .

-knock - lady diamond I have finished the   
Blueprints you asked for .

Damn that zircon interrupting me at a time like this to just think peri .

Yellow diamond held up a finger and said this could of been inside you , she leaned closer and whispered in peridots ear .

Inside your wet tight shivering hole thrusting deeper and deeper than your own fingers have done but it's time to stop .

Now please phase your clothes on and gather your things , also you may want to shower you smell like a delicious meal, yellow diamond winked .

Peridot gathered her things and opened the door to see a annoyed zircon spit out oh it's you I thought she would pound on you for sure.

Oh she did peridot thought as she awoke to   
Find herself in a hot wet mess .

Go to college her parents said it'll be easy   
They must hadn't thought if she had gained a crush on a diamond authority who was her professor .


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is a nice eccentric color

Peridot looked around her green and blue dorm .

She was roomed with her best friend lapis lazuli who at times was a bit annoying .

Peridot looked over to see lapis staring at her wide eyes and smiling , peridot managed one word hey.

well someone had a good dream”lapis said while looking at peridots soaked garment as she got up.

What was it about was it that ex of yours or that athletic gem we met last week .

Peridot a jerky , uncaring , sarcastic nerd had pushed sexual thoughts or crushes away and wanted to remain a virgin .

But there was one night that her and lapis got drunk and had a little fun with each other .

In 7th grade she had feelings for lapis but she was dating Andre Martinez an still is .  
That crushed her the news came upon her late and shocking all hope and chances shattered away by one single word .

Since then she hadnt told anyone about her feelings .

No she replied firmly and nervously .  
Too bad lapis answered cause I wanted to have some fun.

Shut up lazuli , what do you want to do today do you want to eat anything.

Only thing I want to eat now is you but I'll take some cereal said the blue eyed girl .

Peridot got up grabbed her phone and blasted through panic at the disco on her buds while making the bowls of cereal .


End file.
